Heretofore, a carved pumpkin or jack-o-lantern has generally been placed for display on a surface such as an outdoor porch or patio or an indoor windowsill. Carving often takes place on an indoor table. Fluids that leak from a carved or uncarved pumpkin can often stain such underlying surfaces, and pumpkin juice stains are difficult to remove.
Several devices for supporting items of produce have been disclosed in the patented prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,970 to Long discloses a support structure that includes a reservoir intended to protect a person from the juice of a watermelon while it is being eaten in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,537 to Stagner discloses a support for an apple for packaging and handling. This support provides a pedestal with spikes for securing the apple upright inside a cube-like box.
While the patented devices may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a device that securely holds a pumpkin above a shallow reservoir while being carved, and that protects underlying surfaces from the pumpkin's juices, during and after carving (or if left uncarved). There is also a need for a device that stabilizes and displays a carved or uncarved pumpkin both inside and outside the home.